User blog:Megamangohan/(A World Without Grace) Aftermath
After the destruction of most of Guiomar's home planet, Guiomar wrote a series of Journal entries that lasted from the two years Guiomar was forced to live and survive on his own. This takes place Directly After Part 1 of the Story and ends Directly before Part 2. Day 3 I am finally able to get back up after what have seems to be from the Nucular Explosion that SATAN told me would have destroyed the entire crust layer of the Earth. Looking around I can tell he was wrong. Unfortionatlly, It seems humanity is dead and I am somehow the last survivior. Most of the trees are gone, very few animals roam around, very few of anything roams around. So many things feel illogical. How were some of the most important symbols that represented the cities still around this place? Was some magical thing guarding them during the time of the explosion? How am I supposed to know! Help me here. But after all this, there seems to be one of the Biggest and most important questions of all. HOW AM I STILL ALIVE? I took that blast head on. For all I know I should be dead, the first one to be dead! Being alive in this garbage dump of a world is so irrational. It transsends any reasoning I can possibly think of! There is no point going on about this rambeling. my feet are are still moving and my arms are fully functional. I might be in extreme pain, but I better force myself to go find a good water source. Day 15 Alright, I found a river that looks intoxicated. I never learned how to filter water in my life. There's no instruction manual telling me how to filter this water, or anyway of surviving at that. For now, I'll simply create a fire from what's left. I'll use that to boil the water. Now If I don't get any type of food, I'll be dead. I better go find some. Day 16 Looks like I found a tree with some form of life in it. I am once again surprised by the irrationality of what has survived and what hasn't. I mean, if there WAS some kind of supernatural being perserving all of this stuff, why didn't he do me a favor and allow the rest of humanity to survive? I just Can't put these pieces together. There doesn't look like any predators are around. I should be able to saftly grow a garden here, without it being disrupted from any "outer source." Day 42 I've been eating the same thing over and over again. I miss having a good meal, then again If I were to have another good meal, I wouldn't even have the appitite to eat it anyway. My ability to eat a lot has rapidly decreased based on eating so little. Thankfully I hold conservative viewpoints of life that comsume ONLY what is necessary now, and save the rest for a future. What am I even doing here. Day 61 Thankfully the air has cleaned up, now I can breathe a lot happier. But that word, "happy." It's something I miss being. I miss the days where I was just like everyone else. But when my eyes were opened to the truth, the truth simply made me less happy, even desprete. It was always this "happiness" that led to the sins of the flesh. always some form of pleasure that lead to my downfall and the downfall of others. I am reconsidering. Is happiness dangerous? Never have I thought in my life before that it is Happiness that would be the root of all sin. I should dedicate the rest of my life toward forgeting it, before my emotions kill me. Day 72 I'm done sleeping on a piece of plastic, Life is begining to grow and take form now. But you know what isn't, all of the technology from all of the cities that used to exist. It's all now broken apart. Now that I think about it, before I became the center of this mess, my father trained me to be a technician. I was and still am an expert in the field of technology. I have no expirence dealing with such weak minded things like surviving in the wild, I wasn't born for this. I have next to no tools to fix these little pieces left but mabye through my own determination, I could work something out. Day 98 looks like I finally made something. This could work out. I think by now my basic survival needs have been met. But now comes the question of what should I do withe the rest of my life. For all I know I could be stuck in this lonely world forever. It seems that book I found at that pyramid was destroyed as well. Maybe I could go back at that pyramid and find another copy of the book, assuming one even exists. Day 105 Amazing, as luck would have it, there is a spare copy within the scrub left after the pyramid was destroyed. Once again, this creates more questions than answers. This book should have gone through 2 explosions. One directed at the pyramid, and the atomic explosion that destroyed everything. There is no way this book is in near perfect condition. There shouldn't even be a spare copy. Since I have nothing else to do with my life, why don't I simply spend the rest of my life reading this useless information. Humanity may be dead, so there might not be a point in reading this book anymore. On top of this, I am DEFINITLY sure alternate universes don't exist, right? Category:Blog posts